<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Over by Astamia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471647">Game Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astamia/pseuds/Astamia'>Astamia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcade, Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Crushing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Unaware Bokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astamia/pseuds/Astamia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi visit the new arcade that Bokuto has been dying to visit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was packing his shoes into his bag just before he zipped it up. He was ready to peacefully start his way home until-</p><p>"Akaasshiiii!" Bokuto bowled in with a beaming smile on his face. "Bokuto-san? I thought you'd already left." The slim boy hung his bag onto his right shoulder and stood facing the excited boy. "Well I had, but I ran all the way back!" His statement backed up by the sweat dripping down his forehead, but Bokuto being Bokuto he had not lost any breath at all.</p><p>"With reason or no? It's getting late Bokuto-san." Akaashi decided to start walking past his almost vibrating team mate, knowing he would follow. Seeing Bokuto like this made Akaashi feel like a baby-sitter, yet he couldnt get enough of the taller male. "I was going to mention it before practie; but your setting was too good! You distracted me!" Bokuto whined, walking behind Akaashi in a dramatic hunch, but threw himself next to the raven haired boy and beamed once again. "But come to the new arcade with me!" He screamed, holding a hand out to Akaashi who had now stopped to stare at him. "No."</p><p>"AKAASHHIII!"</p><p>"It's late Bokuto-san."</p><p>"BUT IT'S FRIDAY." Akaashi paused. He did love spending time with his team mate, he tried to hide that fact though, the fact he preferred being in Bokutos company for some reason. "Fine." He tried to fight off a smile when he saw how excited Bokuto got, until he felt a clamp around his hand. "COME ON!" The spikey haired boy was leading him, no, practically dragging him to the arcade. "B-Bokuto-san slow down."</p><p> </p><p>When they stepped in the millions of colours projecting from all the screens made Bokuto's eyes light up. "Ohhh my god Akaashhiiii you didnt tell me itd be this cool!" Bokuto exclaimed, rushing in like a child. "I didnt know?" Akaashi mumbled while giving a half smile at how hyped his team mate had become. Following him to the machine he'd attacked, Akaashi watched as Bokuto sat in a machine which seemed to be a racing simulator. "Akaashi! Watch im really good at these."</p><p>He swerved his body with the direction of the wheel he was controlling. He wasn't doing well, but then again Akaashi wasnt looking at the screen. He was watching the boy who's smile defeated any imperfections anyone could spot, which would be a hard task in itself, and his eyes beamed just as much as his smile. He didn't want Bokuto to leave the team. "I'm going to miss you." Akaashi mumbled, knowing it'd have to happen wether Akaashi liked it or not. "What did you say Akaashi!?" Bokuto leaned closer but still kept 90% of his concentration on the game, knowing he hadnt heard, Akaashi sighed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"I said you missed a turn." Akaashi chuckled, as a big red Game Over appeared on the screen, with an image of the car Bokuto had once been controlled crashed into a wall. He knew what was coming, he didn't even have to look at the boy's now changed expression. But when he did he saw the frown and the scrunches nose. "Bokuto-san it's just a game." Akaashi sighed.</p><p>"AKAASHHIII! MY PRIDE ISN'T A GAME." Bokuto hissed, causing a scene around them. "I think you did great, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled. This causing Bokuto to smile back, he's never gotten over one of Bokuto's emo scenes so quickly, but he was glad that it wasnt as dramatic as any others.</p><p>"ICE CREAM!" Bokuto squealed, pointing at a neon sign with an ice cream sundae on it. Akaashi sighed once again, but not once did he regret coming.</p><p> </p><p>They sat across from eachother on a pastel pink metal table, fitting the theme of the cute ice cream shop. "Akaashi you should set to me next practice." Bokuto smiled while pushing another scoop of cookie dough ice cream into his mouth. "The fact you think i wouldn't is humorous." Akaashi giggled to himself. Which caught both Bokuto and himself off guard. He sometimes made remarks which he found funny to himself but he never would show that. "That was adorable" Bokuto laughed. Akaashi felt a scarlett red infect his cheeks as he looked down at his small vanilla ice cream. "I love seeing you laugh Akaashi!" Bokuto smiled and then it dropped slowly. "But sometimes i remember that i'm not gonna be able to spike your tosses forever, and that makes me depressed." Bokuto slumps over the table. "Depressed isn't an emotion Bokuto-san, you'll find a better setter."</p><p>"But you're <em>MY </em>setter!" Bokuto whined. <em>His</em>. Thats all Akaashi really wanted. To be <em>his.</em> "Sometimes i think about how it feels like you're my everything." Bokuto smiles. Akaashi's eyes widen and that scarett red pours all over his face. "B-Bokuto-san?" He stutters, not wanting his composure to fall any further. "Ahhh i can't stand it anymore Akaashi! I want your stupidly pretty face to be mine!" Bokuto pouted. Did he just ask him out? Or was Akaashi misunderstanding? He didn't want to say something that was out of bounds. "What do you mean?" Akaashi nervously asked, nothing but his racing heart controlling him.</p><p>"I mean that you should be mine forever Akaashi, you make me the happiest!" He beamed, once again. "Happily, Bokuto-San." He smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh i might try and write a longer fic instead of one shots, this is also quite short ssorreuyfjefkj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>